A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the storage of automobiles in containers. This is sometimes necessary during transoceanic voyages.
B. Prior Art
There are many other storage type systems for automobiles, and they are specifically related to, among other things, parking garages. A representative example of this type of device can be found at Light, U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,891. Another representative example in the prior art is Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,389.
Both the Light and the Thompson devices are substantially different than the current application. Light, for instance, uses a storage rack with a series of vertical lifts where one car is stowed directly above the other. In the Thompson device, the automobile is actually lifted off the ground.
The current device is one for stowing or storing more than one automobile in a container.